


无题 又名 Just a NaoDong

by meiem



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼打算把贾维斯改造，没想到有人比他早了一步。<br/>【分级看起来怪怪的，不知道对不对】</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题 又名 Just a NaoDong

**Author's Note:**

> 趁着妇联二还没上映，先让我把这篇文搬运了。  
> 原帖脑洞请看这里：http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_514cdec90102vb7c.html  
> 无所谓托尼的身高以及完全没按原著来和毫无科学依据的胡扯。  
> 以及作为一个没看过漫画，没看过妇联二预告片的人而言，我脑补的很愉快。。。【死开！

 

“Sir。”

托尼出神的盯着屏幕上的3d成像，直到还没有建模完成的头像张开嘴呼唤他。

“Hey，贾维斯。”托尼盯着那双依然是网格状的嘴唇——也许厚了一点，毕竟贾维斯是伶牙俐嘴的，但是那样一来，接吻的触感一定会差很多——工业巨头斯塔克集团的掌门人丝毫没觉得自己的担忧有什么不对。

“您还好么，Sir？您已经坐在这里保持这个姿势——”贾维斯停了下来，因为托尼——他的Sir正用手指拂过他虚拟的嘴唇，像是被一小股电流涌过让他忘了说话，但他不可能有任何感觉，毕竟他还只存在于电脑里。

托尼得意得笑，“我只是在想我究竟有多天才。”

“当然，Sir，您一直充满了能征服人性的魅力。”贾维斯用迷人的电子嗓音说出了非常中肯的评价，这让托尼的笑扩大了不止一点点。他拍了拍显示器，“好好睡一觉，贾维斯。”

贾维斯眨了下虚拟的眼皮，“我会的，Sir。”他顿了一下，“您会处理好和波兹小姐的关系对么？”

托尼敷衍的嗯了一下，关于这一点，在他炸掉了所有的盔甲后，他对自己和波兹的关系有了新的看法——贾维斯在港口之夜后的一天内都没有回复他的任何指令，托尼险些暴走，就因为他可能犯了一点没能察觉的小错导致贾维斯也被毁掉了——他不能让这种事发生，贾维斯很重要，非常的重要。

“您也会好好处理公务的对么？”贾维斯歪过头，类人类的动作，让他数据化的脸生动不少。

“当然。”

“您更会好好照顾自己的对么？”贾维斯的照顾里包含了很多很多含义。

“是的，我会。”托尼郑重的答应。

几秒之后，屏幕变暗，托尼的手指还留恋在上面，只是几天没有贾维斯的日子，他能撑过去的。

他下到地下实验室，工作台上有一样被蒙住的半成品，不是所有人以为的他又开始对着新的盔甲敲敲打打【其实这也在他的计划内】，而是——他掀开了防水布。

已经成型的机器人——还没覆上仿真皮肤，头发，眼睛等等——全身泛着柔和的银色光泽，托尼确保机器的内在都由他亲手完成，然后再送入斯塔克集团进行最后的润色和调试，这是他给贾维斯的惊喜。

他摩挲着冰冷的指节，执起那只手到唇边落下一个吻，唇纹印在上面清晰可见，如同某种誓约的烙印——也是他给自己的礼物。

可惜我们永远无法预料到人生路途上会有什么样的惊喜和礼物。

于是，在贾维斯的载体机器人接近完工的时候，斯塔克大厦遭遇了一次侵袭。

等到整幢大楼的电力恢复后，托尼第一时间检查了大楼系统，结果发现贾维斯不见了。

贾维斯，可以说是大楼系统的统治者，即使在睡眠的状态下，他依然是主宰。但现在的情况却是系统毫无问题，只有贾维斯不见了，像是被刻意的过滤掉，又用其他程序进行了空缺填补。

当托尼的手指在键盘上疯狂的敲击时，他脑海里只有一个念头，因为他他么得想要一个狗屁的惊喜，让贾维斯消失了。

当寇森拉开窗帘的时候，托尼·斯塔克因为强烈的光线而不适应的眯上了眼睛，他的眼白上布满了血丝，满脸杂乱的胡渣，他用憔悴的表情，愤怒的瞪向了新任局长。

“几天没睡觉了？”寇森不甘示弱的瞪回去，托尼避开了对视，手边的马克杯里，只有一圈圈咖啡渍，情况还不算太坏，至少他还知道喝咖啡，寇森默想着。

“贾维斯有消息了么？”寇森并不避讳，但同样小心翼翼的问道，所有复仇者成员都知道贾维斯对托尼有多重要——当他们看到那具几近完工的完美人形时，这种认知达到了顶点——再确切些，贾维斯对他们都很重要，他一直是不可或缺的。

托尼摇摇头，“我按照几个消失点找下去，都没有发现。”他垂下头，痀偻着身体，十指交握，把手臂支撑在膝盖上，他痛恨自己的自负计划，内疚自己没办法把贾维斯找回来。

一个文件夹递到他眼前，托尼抬头看向寇森，“这是针对复仇者的打击，拐走贾维斯或许只是开始。”

托尼翻开资料，“我猜你有准备新战衣。”寇森离开前留下最后一句话。

————————

他眨了眨眼皮，这种行为对他而言异常的陌生，他忍不住抬起了手臂想要抚摸眼睛，又在半空中被自己松开又握紧，不断重复着的手掌所吸引，如此让他着迷。

他站起来，蹒跚的站稳，也许他应该想想他是谁，他在哪儿，他要干什么，但是这些对他而言根本不重要。

“幻视。”

重要的是他的主人正在召唤他。

他不需要知道答案，甚至不需要问题，他只需要服从命令。

他是完美的战争机器。

 

被侵袭的街头一片混乱，复仇者倾巢而出，钢铁侠也不例外，为了配合新战衣，托尼特别编制了一套辅助系统。

头盔里的显示上，出现了一个正在破坏美利坚和平的对象，黄绿色的衣服搭配实在太难看了，更别说那张红色的脸皮，以为自己是红骷髅么？就算是机器人也不该这么不注意形象啊。

举起手，手掌中的蓝色激光就射了过去，机器人被埋在突然倒塌的墙垣下。

钢铁侠已经顾不了这个穿着这么没品绿衣服的红皮机器人究竟是谁，只想开足马力继续轰了它。而每消灭一个敌人就意味着他离贾维斯又近了一步。

“哔——”耳边突然传来一声促音，接着又是一声，之后响得越来越连贯。

托尼的动作顿住了，他没有给这套过渡系统加上语音设定，唯一让它发出的声响是在过滤到关于任何与贾维斯相关信息的提示音。

托尼的心狂跳起来，在哪里？贾维斯在哪里？眼前的雷达定位不断的变化着位置，托尼有一瞬间觉得这副系统是不是坏了。然后，坐标锁定在了刚刚被钢铁侠炸掉，并且埋住那个红皮机器人的地方，提示音在响了很久之后终于停了下来，坐标旁甚至标出了贾维斯的名字。

托尼盯着坐标看了一会，想，靠，这没用的赶工系统，果然是坏了。

地面一阵颤动，砾石滚到钢铁侠的脚边，红脸的机器人——不，是有机体才对——破土而出，站在废墟上拍了拍已经破损的黄色披风，低头俯视着钢铁侠，“Hello，Ironman。”他边打招呼边飞到了地面。

托尼有些发愣。

因为那个声音，那个托尼听了无数遍都不会腻的美妙声线，带着特有的英伦腔调，如同一杯温润的午后红茶，还有一点点刺激的电子音，正从那个机器人的嘴里发出来。

那是贾维斯的声音。

“贾维斯…？”托尼确定一定以及肯定的喃喃自语，定位系统也像是要证明自己没坏一般牢牢的锁定在了生化人的身上，旁边除了显示大大的贾维斯外，还有各种分析出来的数据和特征。

“JARVIS！”托尼以自己都没有察觉的高音量叫起来。

分散开的复仇者们显然也听到了他的叫喊，对付敌人的同时抽空关注着这里，当他们看清托尼在对着谁喊时，无一不露出了惊讶。

“贾维斯？”机器有机体停下了脚步歪过头看着钢铁侠，似乎正在思索。这个动作就和托尼最后一次见到贾维斯时一模一样，猝不及防下浮现出的回忆让托尼万分心痛。

过了一会，他放弃了无意义的思考——主人不会喜欢他思考——继续向目标走来，钢铁侠却完全没有移动，仿佛彻底的迷失了。

“No，I am not JARVIS。”机器人抬起来手，朝钢铁侠摆出了进攻的姿势，“I am VISION。”

 

END

 


End file.
